


Untitled (Probably Destruction)

by Haalyle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Based on the Teaser for Project 2017, Destruction, Gen, Improv Writing, Lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haalyle/pseuds/Haalyle
Summary: Written reenactment of the teaser for Project Sonic 2017, basically what I thought it would be like.Contains a lot of destruction though.





	

_He could smell the hot ash around him as he stood atop the building. All around him stood gigantic robots, that seemed to shadow him with their amazing height. He gave a quick glance around the city, feelings of despair and, some slight, helplessness washing over him. The smell was all too familiar however, this wasn't the first time he had seen such destruction._  
  
_A robot turned its attention from the building it had just completely destroyed, its structure lay like bones on the ground. However, the robot's new target was of flesh and blood, not drywall and brick. It took large, exaggerated steps towards to blue hedgehog that stood high and, with some courage, proud onto of a building that was still standing._  
  
_Sonic couldn't help but **know** that he was not going to be enough to take down these many robots. He had underestimated the power of his enemy. Such a being shouldn't have had this much destructive power. Regardless of the scene at hand, he was still the hero everyone knew and he wasn't going down without a fight, no matter how long or short it would last._  
  
_He gave a small, deep throated growl as the large robot approached. It was now or never._  
  
_The blue hedgehog jumped into the air, spinning in place to gain a target of where to land before heading back down to the brick road below and standing guard, looking at his enemy before him. He didn't know how he'd take the robot down, but he was going to try regardless._  
  
_He ran ahead at fast speeds, dodging through the debris, the large robots was lunging at him, jumping into the air to try and dodge a large piece that head at him, he, however, didn't see an extra large brick wall that was headed right for him._  
  
_He couldn't move out of the way, he couldn't homing attack something so dense. He was well and truly screwed._  
  
_At least, that's what he believed..._  
  
_A ball of light cyan flew past him, breaking the wall into bit and pieces, leaving only debris. He could recognise that blue blur anywhere, especially as it was himself. His Classic self, at least._  
  
_He felt emotions of shock, confusion and slight... **anger** , but as quickly as they came, he dismissed them for he had more important things at hand. He smiled gratefully at his posing younger self in the air and gave him a thumbs up as they landed. Despite the lack of knowledge as to **why** his younger self was there, the extra help was much obliged._  
  
_Without needing any words to understand that they needed to get away from their current place, they ran off at full speed around the robots as two of the large metallic enemies launched a laser attack at the two blue hedgehogs._  
  
_And despite all odds, he was going to save this world, even if there was nothing but ash at the end of the tunnel._

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wrote as improv for a Discord server I'm in. Plus, it's kind of practice for me getting back into writing from my hiatus.


End file.
